My world of Hetalia
by Angelvoid
Summary: This my story based off the perspective of NJ  my oc  This is a prologue however I'll do more stories but this is skiping ahead of time so I donnot own the hetalia charcters. Beware some cursing in here!


Suddenly the car stopped.  
"NJ we have to walk from here." The young recruit said.

"Whys that?" I asked.

"Because the Russians don't want suicide bombers or anything like that, also we can't bring any sort of weapons."

"That would be considered a threat."

He smiled as I sighed and pulled out my hand guns. He exited the car swiftly and opened my door like a perfect gentleman. The cold air rushed in, giving me the chills, I zipped up my jacket as far as possible but still wasn't enough. I rubbed my arms attempting to warm myself. I sighed heavily as I looked at the amount of distance we have to walk,

"You OK captain?" asked the concerned soldier.

"Yes I'm fine." _No im not_ I thought.

Russia always had an electrifying effect on me. I always got so jittery around him, it wasn't from fear so I didn't understand it. I pushed it out of my my mind, and began to walk down the snowy path. My soldiers attentively followed a few steps behind. It was gently snowing, not even a single sound filled the air. Refreshing I admitted to myself I wouldn't mind if New Jersey got like this sometimes. It was hard to believe it was only November, I wouldn't want to see Russia in dead Winter.

"Well guys, you sure can't tan out here!"  
A few soldiers chuckled.

"Shit you got that right." One answered, I laughed along as we were making our way closer.

The fog was clearing and I could see the building much better. I was beginning to become more sad as I got closer. Mainly because I was very shy and I found it strange to come to Russia to see him. I know I was sent here because America assigned me to. Honestly, I didn't blame him it was my fault. If I didn't tell that lie that one day this probably wouldn't be happening to me. Did I really have to tell the guys that I had feelings for Russia? I should've said Canada that would've been much easier to handle with...maybe I should've just told them the truth. I thought about it but, would they have susesion of me if I did? I don't know. I was pissed at myself, this was all new to me so I was in a danger zone.

"Were here." One of the soldiers said.

I looked up, and the building was only feet away. It was a lage mansion, old too. It was a grayish dusty brown color, and the windows were bright and incrested with symbols. The Russian flag was huge down almost every side of the wall. It looked like a evil palace in a fairytale. Two large guards approached us, speaking in Russian. They were covered in thick clothing head to toe.  
I cleared my throat.

"Excuse me, I am NJ I'm here to speak with Russia on behalf of the American government."

"Wait" One replied as he rushed into the building.

The other at the gate waiting for an answer. The guard arrived back and signaled the other guard. he opened the gate to let us in. We walked into the grand warm house. It was shocking the degrees temperature difference between outside and the house. I walked into the main room, looking at the wonderful art painted on the walls. 3 men walked up to me, the first one a brunette, had a very sweet face. The taller one looked more sophisticated, was a blonde. And the youngest one, who was shorter than I am had curly brown hair.  
"Hello, may I take your coat?" asked the brunette one.

I shook my head "no thanks."

"I see well, sir Russia expects you when you are ready."

"Very well, and you three are?

"I'm Lithuania."

"I'm Estonia pleased to make your acquaintance." the sophisticated one replied.

"I'm Latvia. Hi!" said the innocent young boy.

I smiled. "Ah your the Baltic countries."

I'd heard they relied on Russia for support.

"Yes." Lithuania nodded

"please whatever you do don't offend Russia, it won't be pretty."

"He's not in the best of moods lately." Estonia said while fixing his glasses.

I fake smiled."Don't worry I talk to Russia almost everyday, I'll be fine."

"OH! Your the girl Russia always is telling us about!"

I felt embarrassed, _Always? _I thought. My face got red as I stuttered.

"Um...yes I'm NJ."

"That's right, Russia said that before too."

"Oh really." I let my curiosity get the best of me.

"Like...what does he say, I promise I won't rat you out or anything... "I asked.

"He said your a smart girl" Estonia smirked at me.

"Also said your strong and athletic." Lithuania added.

"He also said you were really cu-" Estonia pulled on Latvia ear.

"**Ouch!" **Latvia yelped.

Estonia glared at him. I didn't quite catch what he was gonna say but, I didn't really matter. I thought maybe something bad and they wouldn't want to hurt my feelings. I laughed, and the three smiled.  
"well, I'll chat later with you guys, I have a meeting."

"Of course, good luck." they waved bye.

I took a breath and walked toward the two large doors. I felt my heart race faster as I got closer, goodness why does this always happen to me? Its not like im meeting him for the first time or anything. I ignored my feelings, breathed one more time and rushed through the doors.  
I walked into the room it had several huge windows, it was almost like an indoor balcony. It was a beautful scenery, and the peaceful snowfall matched it well. We were several floors up, I couldn't see the bottom of the ground with all the snow and fog. Russia slowly turned his head and smiled his same creepy one.

"There you are." he said as he rised from his gold plated chair.

" I was wondering if you were ever gonna show your face." he said as he shook my hand.

"Sorry I got chatting with the Baltic's." I said scratching my head, feeling a tad bit irresponsible.

" Wonderful aren't they?..but your here to talk business..yes?" I nodded.

"Just a few questions really, and we haven't gotten word from you guys so America wants an update." His smile faded ever so slightly almost not even noticeable.

"Well,..out with it." Smiling big once again.

I gulped hard and found myself nervous again, _not now _I thought reassuring myself.

"Well..we want to know your economic situation." I said quickly.

Russia seemed to ignore the question, even my very presence almost. He walked back to his chair sat down and stretched. I felt like a ghost as he poured himself a cup of vodka, from his bottle. He looked up and finally broke the silence.

"Would you like some?" I waited for a bit before answering.

"No thanks, I'm not big on alcohol." I replied which was true.

He shrugged, and lifted the glass to his mouth. yawning, and fixing his scarf he finished the glass leaving it on his desk.

"I haven't been around because there are ..many problems in my country." I almost forgot I asked a question, snapping back to reality I payed attention as he proceeded.

"There have been revolts, my citizens blame the government for the famine, thousands are starving."he looked down almost as if he was ashamed.

I felt tortured to see his sweet face looks so sad, I had a strong urge to comfort him, and tell him everything will be OK.

"My boss thinks the only way to save this land, is to become a Communist country. Ive thought about it before, not to big on the idea but if that's whats best I'll do it."

"You Americans aren't happy with this..yes?" I nodded slightly America feared the thought of Russia being Communist and was trying with all his possible power to stop Communist completely.  
If Russia turned into a full on totalitarian country. America will not be happy, I could already see problems between the two. I was deep into thought until I realized he was staring at me maybe waiting for a response. I got shy again and shuffled my feet nervously. I'd always hated it when people stared at me, it made me self conscious. Russia frowned, and raised up again.

" Are you afraid of me?" He asked suddenly.

At the moment chills ran down my back as he stared at me with his violent eyes. Honestly I wasn't too sure how to answer that _Yes and no_ I thought.  
I shook my head.

"You can be honest with me, I won't hold it against you."he responded clearly not believing what I claimed.

"No, I really don't feel fear toward you something else but defiantly...not fear." The tall man strolled toward me faster than I realized.

"I trust your words, and thank you." he smiled brightly.

As he got closer to me my heart began to race faster, and my breathing got heavier. Why does this happen to me I wondered. He took my hand I felt awkward as he seemed to examine it.

"Your shaking...are you cold?" I was about to say yes, but that would be a lie I was burning hot right now, instead I shook my head.

"Why then?" he wondered smiling gracefully.

"Nervous" I replied as I tried to slip my hand away without hurting his feelings.  
He must've gotten my clue he released my hand, and he stepped back.

"Is that all?" he asked quietly, in a whisper.

"Yes." I replied staring at the hallway, It was over I could go home.

Russia nodded and began walking toward the windows slowly. I started down the hallway.

"Oh, will I see you tomorrow?" I asked remembering. He quickly snapped his attention back to me.

"Yes..you will." He said with a innocent smile. I didn't realize I smiled back but I began to walk away somewhat happy about the news.

I slowed my speed my heart stopped racing and I was calm. A tremble ran through my legs up my spine, and piecing roar filled my ears, books fell off there shelves and you could hear windows shattering, and the walls crumbling. An earthquake?..._no not here_. I whispered to myself. Russia face was in awe, looking out the large windows. He then dashed fast, gripping my arm as he past me nearly dragging me down the grand staircase onto the 3rd floor.

"Whats going on!"I yelled my adrenaline was kicking in.

"Were getting bombed."

"What! by who?"

"The Germans."

We rushed down the halls, and smoke began to rise past us to the top floor. I covered my mouth, Fires raged through the halls. You could hear the bombs being dropped, and the roof gave in. It crashed down trapping us, flames surrounded us with very little options. The smoke turned into smog and was suffocating. Russia looked desperately around, and opened the window and looked out. It was 3 stories up, but we didn't have much of a choice. He jumped out, and hit the bottom and signaled me to follow. I did the same, the fall was softer than I expected. He helped me to my feet, when a airplane flying by dropped a bomb nearly feet away. The impact of the explosion sent us flying down a steep cliff. I tumbled partially down, tearing up part of my pants and shirt. I layed on the snow, in pain for a while. After a minute or so I got up in spite of my injury I was able to walk fine. I winced to see Russia was already up, wiping the snow of his clothing. He seemed to be cursing in Russian, and he angrily growled to himself. Over head the planes seemed to have left, only leaving the building in gulfed with flames. I forced myself closer to the long plateau, we fell down. The layers of rock was covered in thick ice, impossible to climb without tools. My body became numb from the coldness, and my pain became the least of my worries, my hands were freezing. I removed my drenched gloves and shoved them into my pockets. I rubbed my hands on my legs attempting to warm them. Russia now beside me looked up the cliff.

"We can't climb this." He said bluntly.

I chattered my teeth."Won't they send help?"

"Of course, they will search the area, but they will never spot us here."

He looked in the opposite direction.  
"There's some villages toward that way, there miles away but we might make it to them."

Sounded like a plan to me, I didn't know the geography of this land so I trusted Russia word. He trotted off, I followed him keeping up with his pace. He somehow was able to move swiftly without making noise in the snow while I was slower, and made alot of noise. The snow was knee deep to me, to him it was only just above his ankles. I struggled to keep up, Russia frustrated didn't seem to notice my trouble. He still was mumbling things to himself in Russian. His face was rather upset, It was strange seeing him this way. Most things never phased Russia, he was actually a rather calm person.

"Why would they bomb here?" I asked wondering.

"Because they want us out of the war and they know were in economic crisis."

"The damage done to the mansion will weight heavily." He stomped furiously on, talking about his hate for the Germans.

"They better hope none of the Baltic's are dead, otherwise..I'll be having a blood bath soon."

I understood his pain though, If any of the axis every killed someone close to me I'd also seek revenge. I being as tired as am tripped over a rock that was covered by the snow. Russia turned, and came to help me up. I took his hand, and he apologized to me.

"I'm sorry I'll walk slower." I shook my head.

"I don't want to slow you down.."I trailed off.

"No its alright, don't worry about that." He said letting go of my hand making sure I was balanced.  
We walked onto the never ending path of snow. The wind began to pick up and the snowfall, doubled. Minutes felt like hours in the bitter cold, If I'd known I'd be walking this long I would have worn heavier clothing. I shivered as we walked on, half an hour later Russia put his arm out to stop me.

"We will stay here."He told me in a strict manner.

"Thought we were looking for a village?" I asked.

"Can't make it there not in this weather, look. " He pointed at the trees far away.

"Were in a clearing it will be easy to spot us here from a helicopter. And we still in the range of the fire."I nodded it made sense.

"So you really think they will find us here?" He nodded.

"Tomorrow they will."

"What? Tomorrow what about today?"

"Its too cold, the engines would freeze."

"Well **WE** will freeze if we don't find shelter."

He smiled "Exactly why I have to start to make one."

_M__ake one with wood, no that would do no good...with snow? _I thought.

"Like a..igloo?" I asked.

"Mmhmm."He hummed.

"Ive made plenty before, not only Canadians do it you know."

"It will take me a few hours though."  
I shivered at the thought of having to spend hours out here in the forbidden weather. I sighed and felt like crying for a second. I was in pain and I was freezing. Yet I couldn't just stand around here and do nothing.

"Anything I can do?" I felt useless as he started making a mount of snow.

He thought for a bit before tossing me a blade from his pocket.

"Cut a long but thin piece of bark off a tree stump and bring it back here."

I placed the blade in my pocket, and rubbed my arms, at least the task might distract me. I closed my eyes and sighed once more. Suddenly I felt something warm get put against my neck, alarmingly I opened my eyes to see Russia smiling at me. Warmness filled up my neck region, Russia put his famous scarf around me. It was strange almost seeing Russia without his scarf.

"There you looked cold." He patted the sides of my arms.

"Russia you don-" " I want to." He cut me off.

I smiled slightly, he was sweet man after all. Russia gracefully walked back to working on the igloo, he seemed to be cheerful once again. I felt happy for him, his energy filled my heart up and I felt brand new again. I watched him for a few moments before walking away toward the dense forest. It was rather a far walk, I with my neck warming up, it surprised me how much I had left in me. This task was easier than I thought it would be. Only 15 minutes of walking and I already reached the first tree. I walked deeper into the forest searching for the strongest and tallest tree. I came across a large oak, clearly the most superior to the tiny ones around it. The wood was frozen, and dark as the night sky. I wielded the blade, in my hand deciding where to start from. I reached as high as I could on the trunk of the tree and started to cut a thin layer of the bark. I sawed it, as it was starting to come off. After thawing it out for several minutes I was nearly done. Finally the the wood broke off, and looked kind of like a shield. It was large about half my height, this should be good enough. The temperature was freezing even more so, my hands were staring to become irritated but I constantly rubbed them. I followed my foot prints in the snow back, this time was more difficult because the snow seemed to have gotten thicker and harder. I arrived back to the oringnal spot, and saw a large structure. I looked like a mini hill in the snow. Russia near the front, looked up and smiled as I walked to him.

"Perfect" he told me removing the piece of wood from my grasp.

" I'm just about finished" I looked it didn't seem very big then again I guess I shouldn't really complain.

Russia added some touch ups, and crawled in through the front. I followed him in making sure I didn't bump into the walls, wouldn't want to screw it up. As I crawled in the temperature rose dramatically, the air was much warmer inside. It was a lot spacer than I thought, It was big enough for me to lay directly across without touching either ends.

"Wow, this is amazing." Russia shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets.

He sighed heavily and looked awfully tired. I neared closer to him, but still giving him personal space. The piece of wood was placed near the entrance so cold air wouldn't come through as easily.

"Tired? He nodded with a slight smile.

"Yeah..its been a long day."

" Shit..you could say that again." I leaned my head carefully against the wall of the igloo.

We both closed our eyes just taking a moments rest, after a while I started to drift off thinking of Florida what I'd give to be there. I felt a tap on the shoulder, I tilted my head and opened my eyes to see Russia staring at me.

"Whats your name?"he asked softly.

"Huh? what do you mean?"

"I mean..your real name... "He said suddenly becoming bashful, his cheeks turned rosy.

The tables have finally been turned, it was pleasuring to see that Russia could actually get embarresed like I do all the time. However his question was a good one. I never really thought about it, I gotten so used to calling everyone by there "code" names like Britain, America, etc. I never bothered to ask any of them there real names. I only knew America's cause he was my boss, I highly doubt he remembers mine however.

"Its Tanya." I replied he smiled hugely.

"Tanya? well." He laughed "That's a Russian name." I smiled I knew this already, I nodded.

"I'm not Russian though, its just a name." I told him he nodded.

"My name is Ivan." He told me, I smiled _Ivan huh_? suited him, he actually looked like an Ivan.

"Cool"I replied.

We said nothing again, his smile faded and he sighed.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess." I shook my head.

"Its not your fault." I reassured him.

He looked down at his hands, I looked too they were terribly frost bitten. They were beat red, and looked raw. I neared closer to him, examining his hands.

"Can't do anything for them now." He told me, they hurt him badly I could see it in his face. I wanted to reach out and help him but I was too shy I just sat beside him instead. His eyes were beginning to droop and he layed down.

"I'm gonna try and get some sleep." he murmured.

I layed down also I was pretty tired. I watched him shiver, for a few moments and I couldn't take it any more. What kind of person would I be to see my friend, freezing and not at least keep him warm. I took one end of the scarf he gave me, I neared close as I can to him and wrapped the end around his neck. He turned to face me, his face somewhat confused. I tied the scarf, so now both our necks were wrapped in its warmth. I gently grabbed his hands, making sure I didn't hurt him I rubbed them warm. He looked at me with confusion, he shook his head slightly.

"You don't have to do this-" "I want to." I cut him off. _My turn_ I thought, he smiled and I smiled back.

"Russia, I know I might act like I don't like you, but...I do believe me."

"Your my friend, and I always be here for you...from now on." His face heavenly broke out into a beautiful smile.

I put my arms around his broad shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. He turned red, as he slowly put his arms around my waist, and burying his face into my shoulder. At the moment my heart skipped like 3 beats, this felt almost too perfect. I felt safe and sound, and just for a second I felt like in heaven. I looked at Russia and thought, _How perfect this is_. I found it hard to believe how I went from not liking him very much, to adoring him. I closed my eyes, and his warmth filled my body, I was so protective of myself all the time. Never letting anyone into my life. I thought of all the times I'd tell my cousins, _I don't need a man. I'm perfect all by myself. I'd never let any man sweep me off my feet. _For the first time in my life I let my guard down, and even though I'm trapped in a frozen shit hole with no food, water, or supplies. Not even sure if help is on the way or If I'll live till tomorrow. I was happier than I've ever been in a long time. _Just this one time_...I'll let myself go. I leaned toward Russia and kissed him gently on the cheek. his muscles tightened up, and he gently kissed me on the lips. My brain told me _no_, but my heart told me _yes_. I closed my eyes...and "followed my heart."


End file.
